


Fanart: Cat Grant's Pen Is Mightier Than Any Sword

by PinkRabbitPro



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant's Pen is Mightier Than Any Sword, F/F, Happy Birthday Fictorium, Pen Porn, Sooo much mightier, The Pen Is Mightier Than the Sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRabbitPro/pseuds/PinkRabbitPro
Summary: Art tribute and birthday prezzie for Fictorium/DameLola. Blame her since she's the one who started the whole meme with Cat Grant's pen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/gifts).



 

**Happy Birthday Fictorium/Lola**

**Happy Birthday Fictorium/DameLola**

This started as a gag Time cover for a video I was playing with. It  was supposed to be Cat ripping open her shirt front to reveal a Supergirl outfit, then I got invited to contribute to Lola's B'Day bash and...well...things happened, which is not my fault because Lola brought to mind Cat's pen and then...well, after that, what else could I do? It was just too tempting.

Then a thing happened.

Anyway,  I couldn't decide which version I liked best, sooo, text, no text, or magazine version, so I posted all of them, including the very original version with just Cat.

Hope you have a wonderful birthday and a fabulous year and best of luck with the book deal.

PinkRabbitPro

  


Happy Birthday, Lola!

 

 


End file.
